


The Amazing Apocalypse

by flannelfeelings



Series: The End [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst and Romance, Deanna is a badass, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fem!Cas, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda sci-fi, Lesbian Sex, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Lots of people die but don't worry no one you'll care about, Lots of plot, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Nobody good dies promise, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Vaginal Fingering, Violence, fem!dean, stoner!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Winchester has always taken care of others. Now of course, as she leads her refugee camp in an attempt to destroy Lucifer and stop the apocalypse, it's a little harder.</p><p>It's a good thing she has amazing friends and the love of her life by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Notes ok  
> 1st of all, I took a lot of artistic liberties with the Croatoan virus (meaning I totally made shit up lol)  
> Brackets= groups of people who are designated to do certain jobs (you'll understand after reading)  
> Lots of plot guys, lots of OC's, so yeah don't expect chapter by chapter of kissing and fluff. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts, I'm a little nervous about putting this out there :)
> 
> (If you have questions go ahead and ask I get some of it might be a little confusing cause it's VERY canon divergent)

Deanna has always felt like a babysitter. After all, she grew up practically on her own raising a little brother who needed constant care. Not just normal care either, protection from monsters was also in that job description. And for a twelve year old girl, sometimes that got a little difficult. Of course caring for her younger brother -who eventually grew up to accept Lucifer’s offer to inhabit his vessel and start the stupid apocalypse- isn’t exactly the same as babysitting an entire fucking camp of refugees, but it’s pretty close. Now though, as she stares at an attack plan that will determine whether or not she and her colleagues live to see next month, she’d rather be cooking Sammy’s dinner.

“Workin’ hard or hardly working?” Deanna looks up to see her girlfriend Cassandra enter the room. Her long, dark hair is braided back and her exuberant cobalt eyes are laced with a lingering use of pharmaceutical drugs. The ex-angel certainly has a knack for coming in during times when Deanna is most stressed, but she loves her no less for that.

“You keep coming in looking so pretty and I’ll be working on you.”

Cass chuckles, “Very funny De. But, sexual innuendo aside, I think you should come outside. Linette’s bracket just got back from a supply run and Chuck’s having an aneurysm over toilet paper...or lack thereof.”

Deanna sighs and follows her shapely girlfriend out of the cabin. Sunlight casts over the thick jade trees, sending brilliant beams of gold across the entire camp. It shimmers over the extensive amount of cabins, leaving Deanna to once again marvel at the vast size of her camp. Sad as it may be, this place is the one thing she feels accomplishment from. She did this, she started a safe, protected place for any type of person to live with a relatively low amount of fear. Of course one might argue that this place being necessary is her fault anyway, being as her little vacation in Hell is the seal that began all this nonsense, but she tries to ignore that nagging guilt as much as she can.

They reach Linette’s bracket, -which is smaller than most, including Linette, Chuck, Anna, and Lise- and Deanna spots the tall, dark skinned woman standing in front. Deanna’s always admired Linette, she is quick on her feet, extremely intelligent, and powerful. She’d come from Texas all alone, after her two children and husband had succumbed to the Croatoan virus, prompting her to end their lives. She was the only person in her neighborhood who escaped the outbreak, and after two months of stumbling around the country without merit, found her way into Deanna’s camp.

“What’s going on?” Deanna demands in her most authoritative tone. Anna steps forward, pulling a branch from her tangled red hair. It’s kind of sad to see her this way, she was once a beautiful angel, now she’s the hollowed, dirty shell of something that once was. Then again, everyone here is sad in some way.

“Chuck decided to have a hissy fit because I took the last roll of toilet paper,” she snaps, “but my cabin needs it most! You get a can of beans in Jamie and the guy erupts!”

“Too much,” Deanna groans, wrinkling her nose, “Chuck you big baby I’ll get another roll for your cabin, just stop bothering Anna and behave.”

They disperse, all except Linette who chuckles, “Got your hands full eh boss?”

Deanna pinches the bridge of her nose with irritation, “I should not have made the brackets of responsibility different from the cabins. If Chuck and Anna would just _get along_ sometimes they’d make my life a hell of a lot easier.”

Linette pats Deanna’s shoulder fleetingly, “Want me to go lecture ‘em on separating personal and work life?”

“God, yes.”

“I got ya.” Linette nods once and jogs towards the big babies that Deanna’s been charged with taking care of.

“Stressed huh?” Cass says gently, placing her palms on the curve of Deanna’s shoulder blades and beginning a slow massage.

Deanna throws her head back and sighs deeply, “You have no idea.”

“Let me make it better.”

This is what Deanna lives for; these small moments with Cass that make everything worthwhile. The smooth, vanilla smell to her skin, the petite but strong movements that course through her body, the soothing sound of her low, raspy voice. Ever since they’d almost been killed in a Crote attack two years ago and frantically confessed their feelings for each other, this has been the part of life Deanna most cherishes.

But naturally, something always ruins it, “Commander! Hey!”

Deanna curses and pulls away, eyes snapping open as she stares accusingly at the face accompanying the grating voice that’s interrupted her bliss. “Yes Jesus?”

Deanna asks the small, scrawny Hispanic guy who sands before her at an estimated height of 5”1, despite being twenty four. Deanna, being nearly a foot taller than him, probably looks pretty menacing from down there, so she tries to soften her tone, “What can I help you with?”

He scratches his neck nervously. The guy’s an incredible shot, but human interaction has never really been his strong suit, “I think...I think Tommy is infected.”

Deanna freezes, eyes zeroing in on Jesus’ face, “Why do you think that?”

“The way he’s been acting...violent outbursts, sick looking, moody.”

“Sounds like a typical Crote to me,” Cass puts in, biting her lower lip nervously.

Deanna arches an eyebrow, “When was your brackets last mission?”

“About a week ago.”

She curses, “It took this long for symptoms to show? How many others could he have infected?”

Jesus hesitates, “...a lot.”

“Fuck,” Deanna rubs her forehead and turns to Cass, “Cancel any outgoing missions for tonight. Gather up everybody and get them in the square. You and Linette organize some groups to help check people to see who’s infected...those who might be...you know what to do.”

She turns away from Cass, who begins jogging towards the huge grassy middle of the camp known as the square. Deanna knows she can trust her girlfriend and best friend to get this done, so she faces Jesus.

“Bring me to Tommy. We’ve got to take care of this.”

The small man nods, and they begin jogging across camp to his cabin. Luckily, it only takes them a short time to get there, and they pass herds of people being ushered to the square to be checked for infection. Deanna steps in front of Jesus as they near the cabin, pausing in the doorway, “Stay behind me.” she orders, and he nods again.

She unholsters her gun and pushes the door open, stepping in defensively. Scanning the room, she observes several empty cots and a hoard of unused toilet paper. She scowls and picks up a roll, “I’m taking this for Chu-”

Her words are cut off mid-sentence as something slams into her side. It’s not Tommy though, as she immediately expects; it’s Jesus.

“What the fuck!?” she snarls as he pins her down and waves for Tommy to step out of his hiding space behind a cot, “what are you doing?”

“You think all the Crotes are stupid don’t you?” Jesus spits, “Think we can’t think? We can’t fool you? We’re getting smarter you bossy bitch, we’re hiding in your ranks and there ain’t jack shit you can do.”

“Fantastic,” Deanna growls, “You gave the virus to Tommy, and he infected others?”

“Damn right,” Jesus grins proudly, “You’ll probably get it too, that is, if we don’t kill you.”

“Nice try,” Deanna grumbles, “but I’m immune. Michael’s vessel, remember?”

“Well then,” Tommy snaps, a crazed green eye casting over Deanna’s body, “we’ll just have to kill you.”

Deanna glances to the side, where the impact of Jesus’ body scattered her gun across the floor. There’s a knife holstered in her left boot, but she can’t reach it with the weight of his body holding her down.

“Well?” Jesus challenges, “how does it feel big boss? To be trapped beneath your slave?”

“You ain’t my slave you son of a bitch,” Deanna hisses, “I ordered your ass around so we could all get our jobs done- so we could _survive_.”

“Quit talking Jesus,” Tommy snarls, “just kill her already.”

“Gimme a minute!” Jesus shouts at him, eyes roaming over Deanna’s body, “Let me take this in. Commander all weak and helpless under me.”

Deanna rolls her eyes, “You’re gross.”

“Don’t talk,” he snaps, “you’re ruining this.”

“Oh I’m _so sorry_ ,” she feigns remorse, “so sorry to ruin the fun in your murder.”

Her eyes travel down Jesus’ body, detecting each angle of his limbs. His hands are occupied, pinning her wrists down. His knees are spread around her hips, tightening to keep her legs together and immobile. This leaves his groin completely unprotected in his ratty jeans. She has to free one of her legs, knee him, and then manage to get up in time to avoid being tackled by Tommy. Great, no problem.

“Can you ease up on the force?” she insists, “if you release my legs a little it’s not like I’ll be able to go anywhere. You two will have me on the ground before I can reach the door.”

Jesus, despite his small size, is actually quite strong. When his legs loosen a little around her hips, she lets out an audible breath of relief. “That’s all you get,” he reprimands, “I don’t need any funny business.”

“Right, cause none of this betrayal is funny business.”

“Cut the attitude you little bit-”

Deanna cuts him off by jerking her leg up and catching his balls with her kneecap. She can’t get him quite as hard as she’d like while incapacitated, but it’s good enough. He chokes loudly and releases her wrists to cup at his groin. She sits up and pushes against his shoulders, knocking him sideways. Before Tommy can move an inch, she’s got her gun in hand, barrel directed perfectly in between his wild green eyes.

“Oh Tommy,” she shakes her head, “you were a good soldier.”

“Wait, no!”

Deanna pulls the trigger and watches Tommy collapse to the floor. Then, she turns sideways and watches Jesus stumble to his feet. He rubs a little at his crotch, swallows hard, and then lifts his head to face her.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he pants, “how did you even-”

“I’m the boss for a reason, bitch.”

She’d been hoping something a little more scathing and clever would come out, but too late does she realize how lame that sounds. Oh well. She cocks the gun, gritting her teeth as she points it at Jesus, closes her eyes, and listens to the thump of her old friend’s body against the wood. She gathers their bodies one at a time and throws them outside around the back of the cabin. One of the Mortality Brackets will take care of them, they’re the ones who collect the dead and deal with whatever happens next.

She runs a hand through her short, military cut hair. It’s starting to grow out, fine little strands of dirty blonde coming down to curl around her ears. She’ll have to have Cass take care of that later. Right now, she needs to get to the square and let Cass and Linette know that Crotes might not show the usual symptoms. She sets off towards the square in a sprint, and reaches her destination in a short time. Cass, Linette, and the camp’s only doctor Shai are standing at the head of the square, hundreds of refugees waiting in line in front of them as they each go through a slow examination.

“Is that blood yours?” Cass asks as Deanna approaches. Deanna glances down at her brown t-shirt, observing that Jesus’ and Tommy’s blood is splattered across the front. 

“Nope. Jesus was one of them Cass.”

The blue-eyed girl frowns, stepping away from the lines and pulling Deanna with her so they can speak privately, “He what? He had none of the symptoms!”

Deanna scrubs her face stressfully, “They’re getting smarter Cass. Jesus tricked me, he and Tommy tried to kill me. They said they’d already infected some others. You and me are immune because, well, ex angel and vessel, but not everyone is safe.”

Cass glances back at the crowds, swallowing visibly, “then...how do we tell? Shai, he doesn’t have the medical equipment required to perform internal examinations, we’ve just been going off symptoms. A few of them showed some, and we got rid of them. But the rest…”

“I don’t know Cass,” Deanna bites her lower lip, “I guess...we just have to be extra careful. Don’t tell anyone else this okay? The last thing we need is mass hysteria.”

Cass nods in understanding, “Of course. Are you okay?”

Deanna smiles weakly, “All in a day’s work babe.”

Cass rolls her eyes and leans up to place a chaste kiss on Deanna’s nose, “You need a haircut.”

Sometimes they’re so in sync it’s frightening, “I know Cass.”

-

With the examinations complete -only a small group of people exhibiting symptoms- most of the refugees are at ease. Dinner rolls around at about six thirty, and the Meal Brackets gather together with a gathered feast to celebrate the lack of fatalities. Or...the _reduced_ fatalities.

Deanna, Cass, Linette and Shai all sit together, shoveling messily made chicken into their mouths and discussing today’s events. Deanna had decided to let Linette and Shai in on her discovery, knowing they were both valuable and trustworthy. Shai was just as high on Deanna’s rankings as Linette. The guy had moved from India about a year ago after the Croatoan outbreak spread there -it moved rapidly across the world, beginning with one infected person in each country and spreading quickly to others- after escaping his hospital, which was overrun by Crotes. He and his pilot brother -who’d unfortunately died four months ago from a Crote attack- had flown here by themselves in the hopes of finding refuge.

“How is this possible?” Shai demands, the fire in the center of the square sending glowing orange rays across his chestnut skin, “The Crotes have always displayed visible symptoms of infection, why is it changing now?”

“I’m not sure,” Deanna admits, “I should’ve kept Jesus alive for interrogation...but I was a little frazzled. All I know right now is, we need to be on high alert while not upsetting any of these people.”

Linette runs a hand through her coffee-colored curls, “and how do we know who’s infected? Shai and I aren’t immune like you guys, and we need a doctor here.”

“Well as far as we know, it’s very rarely airborne,” Cass begins, “Although it’s possible, but usually it’s being scratched or bitten or something by a Crote. I say just try to avoid contact with people before we figure this whole thing out. Don’t be isolated of course, but try to keep your distance.”

“I’m going to try to look for some other possible symptoms that the virus could have,” Shai says, getting to his feet, “Maybe there are some behavioral signs we haven’t noticed. Or something very subtle externally. Have the Mortality Brackets collected the bodies yet?”

Deanna nods, “They haven’t burned them yet, go check Byron’s cabin, he’s the head of the first Mortality Bracket. I’m sure he’ll let you examine one.”

Shai nods and starts off in that direction, running nervous fingers through his dark curls. Linette sighs and sets her empty plate down, turning to Cass and Deanna.

“What are we going to do?”

Deanna sighs, “I want to cancel any and all upcoming missions, even just friggen supply runs, but we can’t do that. I say we limit the amount of missions we go on each week, maybe stick with two instead of the usual five or six.”

“People are gonna be upset,” Cass warns, “you know how some of these trigger-happy nutjobs like to go hunting Crotes.”

“Yeah well they’ll just have to deal,” Deanna grumbles, “I’m their leader and if they don’t follow my orders they can find another refugee camp.”

Cass smiles and leans against Deanna’s shoulder, “I love it when you go commander on me.”

Linette gags, “That’s my cue. See you lovebirds in the AM, mama needs her sleep.” She waves goodbye to them and trudges through the grass towards her cabin.

Deanna turns to Cass, “So you like the bossy?”

Cass grins, “You got that right De, c’mon, give it to me.”

Deanna leans forward, grabbing Cass’ waist and tucking her body against Deanna’s. Their lips mash together in a sloppy, heated kiss that leaves both girls breathless and itching for more. Cass’ lips are smooth and soft, despite the utter non existence of chapstick in the past years. Deanna doesn’t know if that’s some leftover angel mojo or just Cass being fucking perfect, but either way, she loves it.

She pulls her girlfriend to her feet, breaking away from the kiss to whisper, “Our cabin, five minutes. No pants.”

Cass giggles and nods, pulling away to jog towards the cabin that they share alone. Deanna grins and watches her go as she begins to pick up plates and utensils leftover from dinner, passing them off to the Custodial Bracket’s members.

Afterwards, as she begins to head towards the cabin, she’s thankful for a little bit of Heaven in the chaotic Hell of her life.

 


End file.
